<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Want A Little Puppy Dog For Christmas by JehBeeEh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304181">I Want A Little Puppy Dog For Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh'>JehBeeEh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tony Stark Bingo - MIV [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Fluff, Interrupted Sexy Times, Kids ruin things for real, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Snowmen, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel), Surprise Gifts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Peter asked for a dog, and the one time he got something very different instead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker &amp; Steve Rogers &amp; Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tony Stark Bingo - MIV [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Want A Little Puppy Dog For Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/gifts">betheflame</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A great big thank you to Fluffwife Flame for basically outlining this whole fic and making it way easier to write ;) I hope it is all you've hoped for and that you adore it. It was too fun to write ;)</p><p>HUGE thanks for Moody for the cheering and beta &lt;3<br/>And yes, the title should be sung to 'I want a hippopotamus for christmas'</p><p>Fill for Tony Stark Bingo - K4 - 5+1 writing format</p><p>Name of Piece: I Want a Little Puppy Dog for Christmas<br/>Card Number: 4058<br/>Name of Participant: JehBeeEh<br/>Square Number: K4 - 5+1<br/>Rating: M<br/>Pairing: Stony - Superfamily<br/>Warning:  Christmas Fluff, interrupted sex (it is tragic, okay!)<br/>Summary: 5 times Peter asked his dads for a dog, and the one time he got something very different instead.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all started, as it often does, because something happened at school.</p><p>Tony and Steve Stark-Rogers had met in college and, after a few false starts, had found they couldn’t live without the other. They’d dated while in Boston, moved in together in New York as they both started their businesses, careers blossoming quickly. They got engaged and married, and when they decided to start a family, they knew in their heart that doing it in the city wasn’t what they wanted. Steve could easily do graphic design work remotely and build clientele just about anywhere, and Tony had assembled an expert team at his tech consulting firm that could all but run the place without him needing to be in the office for more than a few days a month, and he was itching to expand. After almost ten years of putting work ahead of everything else, they were ready to put their dream of starting a family at the forefront.</p><p>Fast forward four years, after a move back to Massachusetts – where many of their friends from college had stayed once they’d graduated – once Peter’s adoption had gone through and here they were, in their very suburban home getting ready for another weekday in the Stark-Rogers household.</p><p>And neither of them would change it for the world.</p><p>Peter had been back in kindergarten for a few weeks since Summer break had ended, when one morning over a bowl of cheerios he asked a rather peculiar question.</p><p>“So, which one of you is my mom?” the five-year-old asked.</p><p>“I’m sorry, what?” Tony asked with a chuckle, patting Steve – who’d choked on his coffee – on the back.</p><p>“My mommy. Which of you is it?”</p><p>“Pete, we’ve talked about this,” Steve picked up once he recovered, “you have two dads. Is someone giving you trouble at school?”</p><p>“No. Michelle just got a baby brother. She said her mommy had him in her tummy and then he came out one day.”</p><p>Steve and Tony steeled themselves for what was inevitably coming next. A conversation no parent was ever ready for, least of all this early in the morning. Tony grabbed on to Steve’s wrist behind the counter and held on for dear life. They’d always vowed to be open with their child about all matters, and sexuality was no exception. But neither of them had had enough coffee for this conversation. Possibly ever.</p><p>“She came to visit with him yesterday and he was really cute. So, which of you can have the baby in their tummy? I want a baby too!”</p><p>They both breathed a sigh of relief. This they could handle.</p><p>“Actually bud, neither of us can.” Steve placed a kiss on Tony’s temple, his answer to Tony’s light squeeze of his wrist before he’d released it, and went back to prepping Peter’s lunch.</p><p>“Pops is right. Unless you are born with a uterus, you can’t have a baby in your tummy. The three of us? We don’t have them.”</p><p>“Is it because we have penises?”</p><p>“Part of it, yeah. Even when you grow up, you won’t be able to have a baby in your tummy. Unless some crazy scientific discovery happens, which, who knows really. But in our current state, we can’t do that.”</p><p>Peter appeared to ponder this realization for a minute as he took another bite.</p><p>Steve mouthed <em>good job</em> Tony’s way before trading spots with him. Parenting had been a heck of a learning curve for both of them, but like in most aspects of life, they easily complimented each other and filled each other’s gaps.</p><p>“Remember how we talked about how you were adopted?” Steve asked. He continued when Peter nodded. “Good job not talking with your mouthful, kiddo. But yeah, that’s why we had to adopt you, because Dad and I can’t have our own baby together.”</p><p>“So, if I want a baby sister, you would need to ‘dopt them too?” Peter asked.</p><p>“<em>A</em>dopt, and yes. That is one way we could have another baby. And, we wouldn’t necessarily have a girl, so couldn’t guarantee you’d get a sister, bud.” Tony stole a cheerio from Peter’s bowl. “How about we finish this conversation later, you need to get ready to leave.”</p><p>“Yeah, Uncle Bucky just pulled up. Can you go put on your shoes, please?”</p><p>“Iss okay, I’ll just ask for a puppy instead of a sister,” Peter announced simply, as if that was as simple as picking a different crayon in a box.</p><p>“I’m sorry?” Steve asked, his head spinning from the quick change in requests, as he walked behind Peter to put the last of his lunch in his backpack.</p><p>“Peter, pets aren’t any simpler to get or take care of you know. We need to have a chat about this.”</p><p>A quick knock sounded from the door, and as soon as Bucky opened the door he was greeted with an armful of Peter.</p><p>“Uncle Bucky,” Peter started as he was hoisted into his arms while Steve handed him his backpack. “Do you have a uterus or a penis?”</p><p>“Good morning?” Bucky stared blankly at Steve, then Tony. “It isn’t even 8am, why are we talking biology?”</p><p>“Cause Michelle’s mom had a baby.” Steve patted his shoulder and was sure Bucky was regretting teaching at Peter’s school right about now.</p><p>Bucky nodded and said his goodbyes to the adults before heading out the door with Peter in his arms, trying to explain that he, like his dads, also couldn’t have babies in his tummy, that was auntie Nat’s superpower.</p><p>“I’ll email his teacher to warn her he’s likely to ask every person he sees about this,” Steve warned his husband as he closed the door.</p><p>“Thanks.” Tony kissed him as he walked by. “Do you think we should’ve-“</p><p>Steve shook his head before Tony could finish. “Nah, he’ll know soon enough. And I’m sure he’ll forget about the dog thing in no time.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Like most five-year-olds, Peter didn’t forget about the puppy. In fact, at every chance he got, he tried to prove he could be responsible enough for one. Even when it backfired horribly, like the time he offered to walk their neighbors’ labradoodle, Butterfingers, which resulted in Steve having to chase the dog all over their neighborhood when it saw a squirrel.</p><p>When it became evident his parents weren’t budging on the dog situation, Peter called in the big guns.</p><p>On Thanksgiving, as they’d done for the past few years, Peter sat down to get a head start on his wish list for Santa. Steve had prepped special sheets for him and his cousin Ellie (short for Elizabeth, as Peter was quick to remind everyone) where they could draw what they were hoping to get. Not that the drawing skills of a 5- and 3-year-old made it any easier to decipher, but it was an easy way to entertain them.</p><p>“Daddy! Papa! I’m done!” Peter ran into the kitchen where the adults were huddled, doing dishes and catching up still before they took out dessert.</p><p>“How can you be done? It’s only been 10 minutes,” Tony called out from the sink where he and Pepper were finishing the dishes.</p><p>“Lemme see?” Steve accosted Peter and snatched the sheet of paper he was waving frantically as Rhodey grabbed him for a hug. “Are you asking for a reindeer?”</p><p>“No,” Peter tried to act offended, but it was hard while being tickled. “It’s a puppy <em>wearing</em> antlers, like Butterfingers had on at Halloween.”</p><p>“Kiddo,” Steve sighed. “We’ve talked about this; we can’t get a dog.”</p><p>“But what if <em>Santa</em> brings a puppy?” And for the millionth time, Steve thought of how unfair it was that another pair of brown eyes could make him melt oh so easily, even as petulant as Peter sounded in that moment.</p><p>“Santa isn’t the one who has to take care of the puppy, now is he?” was Steve’s answer, which brought tears to Peter’s eyes.</p><p>“Daddy, Papa won’t keep the puppy Santa’s going to bring me,” Peter started to cry.</p><p>“I didn’t say that-“</p><p>“Petey-pie, Papa didn’t say that,” Tony chimed in as he wiped his hands and headed to Rhodey to grab his son. Peter sobbed into Tony’s shoulder as Steve made his way to them.</p><p>“I never said we wouldn’t keep a puppy if Santa brought one,” Steve reiterated. He rubbed Peter’s back ever so gently and kissed his head, Peter not budging from his spot against Tony’s neck. “I promise, if Santa brings a puppy, of course we’ll keep it. It’s just not a good time for our family to have one is all I’m saying. Now, how about you go help Ellie with her drawing? And maybe think of a back up plan for your wish list?”</p><p>Peter grumbled as he made his way back to the living room, leaving very perplexed parents behind.</p><p>“He’s just tired, honey,” Tony added as Steve looked deflated next to him.</p><p>“So, if I understood correctly,” Rhodey started, “if his favourite uncle got him a dog-“</p><p>“No!” three adults cut him off while Natasha and Bucky laughed besides him.</p><p>“Jim, we do not need a dog. And we both know if you buy a dog, we will be bringing it home with us. No.” Pepper warned, no hint of amusement in her voice.</p><p>“She’s not wrong,” Steve confirmed as he took the last of the desserts out of the oven.</p><p>“I’m sure Pete would <em>love</em> a Lego Death Star though,” Tony added innocently, which devolved into the adults laughing and proclaiming what they’d like for the holiday instead.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>“Why am I the only one still making snowballs here? And where did your dad go?”</p><p>Peter was sprawled on his back, uncoordinated limbs flailing as he attempted to make a snow angel, mouth open wide to try and catch snowflakes on his tongue – multitasking at its best.</p><p>“Daddy said he was going to start on the hot chocomolates,” Peter squealed as snowflakes littered his face, melting almost instantly.</p><p>Steve could only roll his eyes fondly at his husband who, sure enough, was looking at them from the kitchen window, a cup in his hands already. They waved to each other, Tony blowing a kiss Steve’s way for good measure.</p><p>“Wanna help me finish the last snowman so we can go back inside with dad?”</p><p>“No. I have my own snowman to build.”</p><p>While Steve set the last of the large balls in place and started on the next one, Peter got to work. He crawled over to the smallest snowman Steve had made – a Snow Peter, he’d called him – and started building. Before Steve was even half-way done rolling around the backyard, Peter had four little balls created and was working on a larger, more oval shaped one, which he carefully set on top of the others. One last, smaller ball was being placed on top as Steve returned with the top portion of his third and final snowman.</p><p>“Whatcha got there?” Steve asked, even though he had no doubt what the four-legged addition was.</p><p>“I made me a snowpup,” Peter answered as he tried to form some triangle ears on top of its head.</p><p>“Like Everest in Paw Patrol?”</p><p>“Kinda. But this would be our dog, so probably not the same like Everest, she’d get too big to keep in our house,” Peter continued, and Steve remembered how they’d had to look up all the breeds of each of the famed pups, which had revealed the Husky to be unsuitable for life in suburbia.</p><p>“You did a great job on the snowpup, Peter.” Steve lifted the last ball and called Peter over to help him secure it with more snow.</p><p>“Papa?” Peter started a few minutes later as he patted the last of the snow needed to connect the two parts of the snowman that could only be Tony’s snow equivalent.</p><p>“Yeah bud?” Steve tried to remain patient, but he just knew what was coming next.</p><p>“I know I could be so so good if we had a puppy. I promise I’ll be good. Could we just try?”</p><p>Steve let himself fall back, sitting in the snow. He opened his arms wide and Peter lunged into him laughing. Steve toppled backwards in the snow, bringing Peter down with him, hoping the playful moment would help soften the blow.</p><p>“Peter, it’s not that dad and I don’t want to get a dog, but it is a <em>lot</em> of responsibility. And it’s not something we can just try, it’s forever. That’s why we have to be 100% sure when we get a dog. But, right now, we’re just not sure it’s the right time. Plus, all those Legos in your room? They’d definitely get eaten.”</p><p>The gasp that left Peter’s mouth made Steve laugh. “Snowball wouldn’t eat my Lego!”</p><p>“Who’s Snowball?” Peter pointed to the snowpup he’d created. “Maybe that dog wouldn’t, but a real dog probably would. I promise, we’re not saying no cause we’re trying to be mean. It’s just a ‘not right now’ situation.”</p><p>Peter’s shoulders sagged and Steve’s heart broke. He pulled his son in a hug, noticing how cold his nose was getting and the light shiver that seemed to take over now that they’d stopped moving.</p><p>“How about we go see if dad’s done with the hot chocolates, huh? Before he drinks all of it himself.”</p><p>The mention of sweet drinks perked Peter up, and he was up and calling out for Steve to catch him in no time.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>As far as Christmas traditions went, visiting Mall Santa was about as low as it got on the enjoyment scale for Tony. He had never gotten to do it as a child, but Steve insisted they take Peter on his first Christmas with them as he had such fond memories of it. Tony had to admit the resulting picture had been worth it: a traditional shot of a pouty one and a half-ish year old sitting on the jolly old elf’s knee, with his dads sitting on either side of them. It hadn’t been much better at two, but when he turned three Peter got the general idea of ‘presents’ much better. And then at four, they’d needed to tear the child away from the man after 20 minutes of holding the line up and no end to Peter’s wish list in sight.</p><p>“You gotta admit,” Tony turned to his husband, “the technological evolution of Santa visits does make it more bearable.”</p><p>Steve nodded. He did agree that not having to stand in line for an hour, and just showing up at their reserved time instead, was not something he missed from previous years.</p><p>“Peter, you remember what we talked about?” Steve crouched to talk to their son, trying not to smile at Tony’s amused face above them.</p><p>“Stick to the list. No more than three things. And smile for the picture,” Peter recited dutifully, getting a high five from Steve before he let him run towards Santa.</p><p>Tony and Steve settled on either side of Santa’s chair, everyone smiling for the camera before they moved to the side, letting Peter have his moment with the big guy.</p><p>Steve wrapped his arms around Tony, pulling him close for a quick kiss. “I’ll miss this when he declares he’s too old for Santa,” Steve admitted quietly.</p><p>“Me too.” The response earned him a surprised look from Steve. “What can I say, you’ve made me schmoopy for all this holiday tradition stuff.”</p><p>“My evil plan is working then.”</p><p>They turned back to Peter to see him whispering in Santa’s ear.</p><p>“Frig I hope he doesn’t ask for something not on his list,” Steve worried.</p><p>Tony laughed softly. “You really think he’s about to ask for anything other than a puppy? I think you have a bit too much faith in him.” Although, now that the idea was stuck in his head too, Tony had to admit he wished Santa was wearing a wire right now. It’d be worth every penny.</p><p>“Well, Peter,” Santa started a bit louder than their previous conversation, shooting a quick knowing glance towards Steve and Tony. “The last thing I want is to disappoint you on Christmas morning. I need to be honest here, I can’t bring living creatures. Do you know how often I get asked for dragons and unicorns? My sleigh would be a zoo!”</p><p>Peter giggled at that, and Steve’s shoulders lost a bit of their tightness knowing Peter had gone the predictable route.</p><p>“Any living creature would get crushed and hurt in the sleigh. It’s a wonder some of the boxes make it there in one piece some years with all the turbulence we experience. I’m afraid I can’t fulfill your wish. But, I can put in a good word. I know people who know people, let's just say.” Santa winked at Peter, who took the news much better than his dads ever expected. When Santa looked up at Steve and Tony with a small nod, they both smiled back and mouthed a thank you his way. “Now, what can I actually bring you, Peter?”</p><p>“Well, my Dad wants me to ask for a Lego Death Star, and Papa wants me to ask for new painting brushes. But <em>I </em>really want Magformers. Or, the new Paw Patrol Mighty Pups Tower, with Robo Dog, please.”</p><p>Santa gave his best jolly laugh to Peter, making him giggle. “Your dads sure sound like a handful, huh? Tell you what though. Those options? I can work with that. Robot dogs are definitely easier to keep in the sleigh.”</p><p>“Thank you, Santa,” Peter exclaimed, hugging him tightly before heading back to his dads.</p><p>Peter’s arms shot up once he reached Steve, who easily picked him up and headed towards Tony who was ordering their picture.</p><p>“Papa?”</p><p>“Yeah bud?”</p><p>“You know how we talked about Mall Santa being a special elf that helps the real Santa, cause he can’t be everywhere at once?” Steve agreed, tensing again at where this may be going – the holidays with children definitely involved lots of stress over ruining the magic of Christmas he’d realized these past few years. “I think this one might be the <em>real</em> Santa.”</p><p>Steve turned towards the chair, where Santa was instead sitting in front of it with a little girl in a wheelchair. “You might be onto something, Pete.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>A moody whine escaped Tony’s lips as his alarm sounded. He reached blindly for the dismiss button on his phone, refusing to open his eyes.</p><p>“Morning gorgeous,” Steve breathed on his neck, lips brushing across Tony’s skin with every word.</p><p>Tony let out a soft rumble in response, and scooted backwards into his husband’s arms. A happy sigh bubbled in him as Steve’s hands skated down his side, his hip, his thigh.</p><p>“I’m not so mad my alarm stayed on if it means morning nookie,” Tony mumbled as Steve’s hand made its way back upwards, caressing his stomach now.</p><p>“It’s Christmas Eve morning. I think that’s a good enough excuse for morning fooling around.”</p><p>This time, the whine that left Tony’s lips was needy and laced with all the thoughts his brain couldn’t put in a coherent sentence this early in the morning – especially after a late-night corralling and wrapping all the presents they had for Peter.</p><p>“Shhh,” Steve soothed him, his nose following the curve of Tony’s ear as he spoke. “I got you, babe. Just try and keep the noise down.”</p><p>Tony buried his face in his pillow, muffling as much of the groan that escaped him as he could. Steve had wasted no time reaching for him in his boxers, not even bothering to pull them down. He got a few strokes in, just enough to get Tony properly riled up when they were both startled out of their blissful morning by their bedroom door crashing open.</p><p>“Daddypapadaddypapadaddypapa,” Peter kept screaming as he climbed in their bed and threw himself on top of their still spooning forms.</p><p>The sound Tony muffled this time sounded an awful lot like <em>fuuuuuuuck</em>, which made Steve laugh before a pointy knee landed in his ribs.</p><p>“Oh frig, little guy, careful. Papa’s too old for this. Might not recover.” Steve rolled away from Tony after one last kiss to his shoulder and headed for the ensuite.</p><p>“Pete, why are you awake?” Tony asked, lifting the pillow from his face just enough to see two dark brown eyes looking right back at him.</p><p>“Just woke up and then I heard your alarm. And then I remembered it’s Christmas tomorrow!” Peter resumed jumping on the bed.</p><p>“Santa can still change his mind about stopping here you know,” Tony reminded him, trying to grab him before he hurt himself.</p><p>“Sorry.” Peter tucked his legs under him, landing on his knees where Steve had been lying just minutes before.</p><p>“How about,” Steve interjected as he came out of the ensuite, “you and I go make some pancakes and we let daddy go shower and wake up properly, huh?” He grabbed Peter and flipped him in his arms as he started for the door knowing neither of his boys would disagree with this plan.</p><p>“Can I show you something first?” Peter managed between fits of giggles.</p><p>Steve set him down and he bolted for his room, his parents following behind. When they stepped foot in their son’s room, he exclaimed a <em>ta-dah</em> worthy of most magic tricks, and they had to admit they were impressed.</p><p>“Did you clean your whole room?” Steve looked around behind the door and in the closet, fully expecting all the toys that had been strewn about the night before to have been hidden away.</p><p>“I did!”</p><p>“Good job, bud. What’s the occasion?” Tony crossed his arms, suspicion evident on his face.</p><p>“I know it is probably too late, but Papa said a puppy would eat all my toys, so I put them all away.”</p><p>“Oh Peter,” Steve sat on his bed, opening his arms wide for a hug. “That’s awesome bud, but like Santa said, he can’t bring you a puppy and we didn’t get you one.”</p><p>Peter just nodded. “Yeah, I know, but I wanted to show you I could be responible.”</p><p>“Res-<em>pons</em>-ible.” Tony corrected as he took a seat besides Steve. “If you keep this up, we can chat about getting a dog again later, okay? We’re both really proud of you, kiddo.” Tony hugged both Steve and Peter as tightly as he could. “And now, I’m going to shower.”</p><p>“How about we go start on those pancakes, huh?”</p><p>Peter jumped off Steve and made a beeline for the kitchen.</p><p>“Do I get a raincheck on previous activities, hot stuff?” Tony asked once Peter was out of earshot.</p><p>Steve laughed before kissing his husband. “You can cash it in tonight.”</p><p>But, a few hours after pancakes were made and consumed, and Steve was getting all the ingredients measured for Santa cookies, his phone rang and the rest of the day was thrown into absolute chaos in the best possible way.</p><p>“Hello?” he’d answered, fully expecting a telemarketer. Tony was mouthing at him to just hang up from his spot in the living room where he’d just finished a book with Peter, fully expecting the same, but the more he saw his husband talk, his face go from annoyed, to confused, to plain shocked, the more Tony moved closer to him to see what was the matter.</p><p>“No no, we’re still very much- yeah, we still want this. We can be there in a few hours?” Steve looked on the verge of tears as he spoke, grabbing for Tony’s hand as soon as he was within reach.</p><p>Meanwhile, Peter looked on from the living room, but didn’t ask any questions, even when Steve pulled Tony into a hug as soon as he’d hung up the phone. He only overheard bits and pieces of what his Papa was saying, but he sounded happy, so that’s all that mattered really.</p><p>Steve joined Peter in the living room and told him his Uncle Bucky would be on his way soon to spend the day with him. “Daddy and I just need to go to Boston for a bit, but we’ll be back tonight okay? You might be in bed though, but I promise, we’ll be here when you wake up.”</p><p>The next little bit was a whirlwind as his parents got dressed and Uncle Bucky showed up, looking as excited as his dads did, telling them not to worry about a thing. Uncle Bucky helped finish the Santa cookies and watched all of Peter’s favourite Christmas movies with him. Auntie Nat and Ellie even came over for dinner, which Peter loved.</p><p>“Alright, one last movie, then bed, okay?” Bucky announced when he noticed it was almost Peter’s bedtime.</p><p>“Uncle Bucky? Did Daddy and Papa go get my Christmas present?” Peter asked as he settled on the couch under a big fluffy blanket.</p><p>“Not exactly, Pete,” Bucky answered slowly, a small smile on his lips. “You’ll see tomorrow. Papa just texted me and they should be here soon, but you need to be in bed, or Santa won’t be coming, squirt.”</p><p>Peter giggled as the opening of Prep &amp; Landing started, and he was asleep on Bucky’s lap before the cartoon was over.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>“This isn’t how I pictured Christmas morning,” Tony whispered. He was snuggled into Steve’s side on their couch, his head on Steve’s shoulder looking down at the baby – their daughter – lying peacefully on Steve’s chest.</p><p>Neither of them had expected a call from their adoption agency. They’d been approached by a young couple who had found out they were expecting while just starting college, but they’d recently started flip flopping on their decision. Their last conversation had all but confirmed their intention of keeping their child, who was due in early January. Apparently, when she was born, a bit earlier than expected, and the reality of it all set in, they’d realized they couldn’t go through with keeping her after all and now here they were. Snuggled together on Christmas morning, a family of four.</p><p>“I know, it’s so surreal,” was all Steve managed to answer, his voice low and tired, but filled with so much joy. He was stretched out, feet resting on the coffee table, under a big fluffy blanket. “I love you.”</p><p>Tony smiled and looked up at Steve from where he was curled into him, sharing the blanket. “You talkin’ to me, or her?”</p><p>“You,” Steve replied. He leaned in to kiss his husband soft and sweet. “You should go get some sleep, so one of us has energy when-“</p><p>“Daddy?”</p><p>Steve and Tony just chuckled. “Speaking of,” Steve whispered, kissing Tony’s forehead.</p><p>“Come here, bud.” Tony held out a hand for Peter who wobbled over, still obviously sleepy given it was way too early for any of them to be awake.</p><p>Peter rubbed his eyes as he plopped into Tony’s lap, noticing the squirming bundle on Steve’s chest with a frown.</p><p>“What’s that?” Peter asked with a yawn.</p><p>Steve kissed Peter’s head awkwardly, trying not to jostle the newborn too much. “Well, this is your new baby sister.”</p><p>Peter straightened on Tony’s lap as if realizing his Papa was holding a baby for the first time. He looked from Steve to Tony and back and then down at his sister. He stretched his hand tentatively before placing it on her back. She let out a content sigh in her sleep, and Peter’s smile doubled in size.</p><p>“I think she likes you already,” Steve told him, his own smile broadening.</p><p>“What’s her name?” Peter asked.</p><p>“We wanted to you to be the first to hear it actually,” Tony replied, squeezing his baby boy – who seemed to have doubled in size since the last time he’d seen him. “Meet Jamie.”</p><p>Peter squinted in thought for a second. “Like Uncle Bucky and Uncle Rhodey?”</p><p>Tony smiled at the fact his son had made the connection so easily. “We will never admit that to them, but yes, like your uncles.”</p><p>“I like it.” Peter settled back against Tony, his hand still on Jamie’s back.</p><p>They sat quietly for a few minutes, before Tony nudged Peter a bit. “Did you want to open one of your presents now since you’re awake? I think I see one from Santa right there,” he pointed to one present that Bucky had set up for them just before their arrival wrapped in a paper that didn’t match any of the others under the tree.</p><p>Peter yawned and shook his head. “This is the bestest present ever. I knew Santa would pull through.”</p><p>Steve and Tony looked at each other over Peter’s head.</p><p>“But, you asked Santa for a puppy,” Steve responded.</p><p>“And I’m pretty sure that’s not a puppy in that box,” Tony finished still looking at the box he knew contained Magformers, both of them equally confused.</p><p>Peter just shook his head again. “No I didn’t. I asked him for a baby sister. And he said he couldn’t bring her cause she’d get crushed, but that he’d try to help. I think he used his Christmas magic to make it happen,” Peter added with all the conviction of a child believing in the magic of Santa.</p><p>“It sounds like he did, bud,” Steve answered, his voice thick with emotion that was likely due in equal parts to the day’s adrenaline rush ending, the lack of sleep, and the earnest look on Peter’s face as he looked at Jamie.</p><p>“Best Christmas ever,” Peter sleepily declared, eyes drooping as he fell asleep in his dad’s arms.</p><p>“You’re not wrong, kiddo,” Tony smiled at Steve who leaned in for a kiss. “Merry Christmas, baby.”</p><p>“It really is.” Steve grinned at Tony, leaning his head against Tony’s. When he noticed Peter snoring softly, and his hand drifting off of his sister’s back, he couldn’t help but ask, “So, should we tell him about the puppy he’s getting next month?”</p><p>Tony smiled, as he rearranged the blanket so it covered all of them.</p><p>“Nah, it can wait.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>